En la lluvia
by RC Rois
Summary: Existen diversos tipos de gente: los que huyen de la lluvia, otros que caminan y se empapan con ella, pero también aquellos que disfrutan y bailan.


**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon© pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo utilizo los personajes para acomodarlos en las situaciones que me dé la gana.

**Dedicatoria:** A esas dos bellas personas que siempre escuchan y aconsejan _**Milenia Angels**_ y _**Sarah Reese**_, a _**I-kun**_ por ser mucho más que el amor de mi vida y a esa sobrina hermosa e incondicional que me lleva en su corazón… _**Rosse Tenoh Chiba.**_

**En la lluvia.**

**One-shot.**

"_**Algunos caminan bajo la lluvia, otros como nosotros… ¡bailan!"**_

Darien se encontraba en la cocina charlando amenamente con Serena, de repente y sin previo aviso, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió sin titubeos, segundos después Serena le siguió, enfundada en un pequeño pero primoroso vestido blanco, con los pies desnudos y una pulsera de plata retintineando en su tobillo izquierdo. Darien sonrió al sentir la cercanía de ella y continuó caminando hasta quedar en medio del patio trasero, elevó su mirada hacia el cielo nocturno, uno pensaría que para contemplar la bóveda estelar llena de astros brillantes, pero no era así, el cielo estaba parcialmente gris, con algunas nubes cargadas de lluvia. Serena observó en silencio a su esposo y de manera tranquila y sosegada se le acercó, entrelazó los dedos de su mano derecha con los de él y se concentró en mirar el mismo espacio cósmico que Darien.

Los minutos pasaron pero ellos no se movieron, continuaron concentrados, con la mirada vagando por las escasas luces celestes, escarlatas y doradas que titilaban a millones de kilómetros de distancia, las cuales poco a poco eran cubiertas por los nubarrones de la tormenta que se avecinaba, a paso lento, pero firme. El viento comenzó a soplar con mayor ímpetu conforme el tiempo transcurría, la temperatura descendió unos dos o tres grados gradualmente, esto los motivó a acercar sus cuerpos y abrazarse, tiempo después Darien retrocedió un poco y cubrió la cintura de Serena con ambos brazos al tiempo que reposaba su mentón en el cuello femenino.

– ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? –preguntó Serena con voz suave.

–No lo sé, simplemente decidí que deberíamos –le respondió Darien y después depositó un beso en su mejilla.

–Tú siempre haces las cosas por un buen motivo, así que dime ¿Por qué? –inquirió nuevamente ella y después le devolvió el beso.

–Me atrapaste –confesó Darien y después agregó: –, pero no te lo diré, así que ten paciencia y espera.

Serena sonrió y agitó su cabeza con diversión por la respuesta tan desenfada de él. Decidió hacerle caso y aguardar para ver aquello que su esposo quería mostrarle. Segundos después, sintió una gota de lluvia golpear la piel de su rostro, entonces Darien la giró en sus brazos hasta quedar cara a cara. Su vestido empezó a transparentarse porque –pronto– y gota a gota, la lluvia descendió con plenitud sobre ellos.

Darien desplegó una sonrisa enorme en sus labios y ella supo entonces, sin duda ni equivocación, que revivirían aquel baile que habían tenido años atrás, después de graduarse e igualmente bajo la lluvia. Porque Darien podría parecer taciturno, reservado y muy poco romántico, pero lo cierto es que con ella era todo lo contrario. A él le gustaba mucho bailar, pero únicamente con ella, siempre con ella.

Darien la soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás, colocó uno de sus brazos tras la espalda, se inclinó en una ligera reverencia y extendió su mano hacia ella.

– ¿Me concedería este baile, mi lady? –su voz sonó tan jovial y risueña.

–Será un placer –contestó Serena, después le sonrió con mucho amor y tomó la mano que le ofrecía.

Darien le correspondió el gesto y la acercó a su cuerpo, Serena se paró en las puntas de sus pies, tratando de acortar la distancia que la altura de Darien ocasionaba. Y empezaron a bailar perdidos en su mundo, bebiéndose el alma a través de la mirada.

Giraron sin soltarse, sintiendo la lluvia que caía sobre las hojas machacadas bajo sus pies, sobre los tejados de las casas vecinas y sobre su piel. Y se rindieron a la embriaguez que cubrió sus sentidos, arrebatándoles la apreciación real del tiempo y el espacio, enfrascándose únicamente en la preciosidad del momento y la sintonía de sus cuerpos con la melodía que ellos mismos creaban.

_ ¡Cuán hermoso era bailar bajo la lluvia! ¡Bailar con ella! _ Pensó con deleite Darien mientras la hacía girar y girar cuál bailarina de ballet. Serena dejó que su alegría se desbordara a través de carcajadas sonoras y largas, pasados los minutos empezó a tararear una melodía que a ambos les gustaba y que complementaba maravillosamente su danza, ojalá el tiempo se detuviera, porque este instante era perfecto, simple y llanamente perfecto.

Pero lo sabían, sabían que tarde o temprano pararía de llover, eso siempre ocurría. Lejos de preocuparse, decidieron disfrutar la oportunidad presente y sacarle el máximo provecho.

Porque nada más importaba. Nada, excepto ellos.

_**¿Reviews?**_ Los que escriben saben lo mucho que se aprecian, los que leen deberían tomar en cuenta que, ustedes son el 50% que hace que uno quiera compartir las locuras que se atraviesan en nuestras cabecillas, así que… ya saben. Go ahead!


End file.
